My LongLost Family
by TheWorldRevolvesAroundScrubs
Summary: Jordan finds a long lost set of brothers:Freddie and Clark. Half siblings or not, they're no way alike. Other family is found along the way. Pairings- Perry/Jordan JD/Kim Elliot/Clark Carla/Turk Freddie/Angela Addy/Todd, maybe not sure about that last one
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! Nice to see you reading this! Well, technically I can't see you cause your on a computer, and I am no where near that computer though. Not that I know where you live. Why would I know where you live? STOP!**

**Man, I'm so much like Elliot. God. Well, anyways, I'm Jamie, Nikki, as you might know me on my emo account. The explaining is in my bio. So don't ask me? K?**

**I still write bout Jordan/Cox. And maybe a little JD/Elliot once in a while.**

**God! What is wrong with you! Stop writing this tupid AN! Get to the story!**

**K, here's the story,**

**RandR**

The hospital was loudly busy today and everyone was hustling to get every person that needed help in the waiting room, into one of the empty rooms. The task was hard, seeing that there were over 150 in the waiting room. As you would expect, the hospital was packed with angry family members yelling at the doctors to take their loved ones into intensive care. Even the ones that had a tiny bit of an infection in the ear lobe was asking for the treatment they would give to people with an infected, well, whole body.

Dr. Cox rushed over to a man with a broken arm, next to a woman that was holding a near dead body. He carried the tiny body of a girl to a roll bed **(or whatever it's called)** and rushed the other doctors off to surgery to save the small girl.

The man with the hurt arm was off to a room were he could be taken care of. After he was done with those two he saw Elliot come in through the front doors, looking frazzled, and confused at the room's population. She widened her eyes and found Dr Cox. He threw her a look, and she knew exactly what to do.

She ran to a chair, and lay down her jacket. After that she started looking through the people, to see who needed the help most. She saw a man looking at a body that lay beside him. The body's chest was elevating, which meant that he was still alive.

She raced over to him, and called to some other doctors who were around to carry him to a room. They lifted him up, with the man behind them. They went into the empty room, and set the body down on the bed. Elliot grabbed a needle and quickly stuck it into his skin. A tube was inserted, and the screen on the **(machine with the beeping line on it.. man, I'm off today..) **beeped. Every one sighed, and calmed down for a second. Soon after, Elliot and the others headed back out to the loud waiting room.

121212\

"It's all over now…" JD said, sipping the coffee from the mug. It was after the explosion of people, and Turk, Carla, Elliot, and JD were at the cafeteria, having coffee from the coffee shop next door.

"Yep," Carla sighed, setting down the hot cup. "You guys wanna go see some new patients?"

"I guess. And, Dr. Kelso and Ted are coming towered us, run!" Turk said, rushing to throw away the coffee into the garbage. The others did the same, and left Kelso and Ted standing by themselves.

"How bout this guy?" JD said, pointing to the guy that Elliot had dealt with earlier. The same man from before was sitting in a chair next to him, watching TV.

"Yeah, come on." Elliot said, walking into the room. The man noticed the room being invaded. So he stood up from the chair and smiled at them, turning down the television.

"Hi, thanks for saving my brother." He said, looking at Elliot "Names Freddie. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand.

"I'm Elliot." Elliot said, smiling wildly.

"Turk." Turk said, half smiling. Freddie smiled too and shook his hand.

"I'm Carla, that's JD." Carla said, introducing herself and JD. They both shook hands then took a step back.

"That's Clark." Freddie said, gesturing towered the man in the bed. They all looked at Clark, seeing that he looked exactly like Freddie. "We're twins, if you haven't noticed." He smiled.

Suddenly, Jack came screaming running into the room, twirling around. All looked confused. Jordan came running in and grabbed Jack.

"What did he do?" Elliot said sweetly, pinching Jack's chubby cheeks. He giggled and tried to get away.

"He jumped on a guy, no biggie. Anywho, what are you guys doin'?" she said.

"Just talking with some patients." Carla said. Jordan nodded.

"Who are you?" she asked Freddie. He smiled.

"Freddie." He said simply.

"Jordan, and this is Jack." She said. Jack smiled, and waved.

Mean while, Perry stood outside, looking at Clark's chart. It read: **Clark Sullivan**

He shrugged, and then looked at Jordan talking to Freddie. They looked similar. Maybe they were related.

"So," JD said to Freddie "What do you do?"

"Layer. My mom's a layer, too. Clark doesn't really have a job, cause he just finished college."

"How come he didn't graduate yet?" Carla asked.

"He didn't wanna go to college till, like 3 years ago." He said.

"Wait, what about your dad, what does he do?" Elliot said, curiously. He shrugged.

"Never knew my dad. He left us when I wasn't even born yet."

Elliot was also noticing the similarities between Jordan, Clark, and Freddie.

"So, you don't know his name or anything?" Elliot asked. He nodded.

"Mom said that his name was Quinn Sullivan, she let us take the last name."

Jordan's head snapped back in Freddie's direction. "Holy God………"

"What?" he shrugged. The others looked just as surprised as Jordan was.

"Tha….That's Jordan's dad's name….." Carla said, stuttering. Freddie turned to Jordan, who almost dropped Jack in surprise.

"So, what's goin on?" they all turned to see Dr. Cox in the doorway, smiling. He heard every word of the conversation.

"I want a test done." Jordan said, marching out of the room, setting Jack down next to Perry, and then grabbing Freddie by the arm.

11121212

"You two are half-sister and brother." The doctor said, taking off the tip of the needle. He threw it into a container and placed it in the garbage with the others.

"Cool. I got a sister." Freddie said, proudly. Jordan laughed slightly, smiling. Which was a little out of character for her.

"You got two sisters." She said, getting up from the chair she was sitting on.

"Oh, what's her name?"

"Danni."

"Got any brothers?" he asked. Jordan shook her head.

"Died of leukemia." Jordan said, crossing her arms casually.

Freddie walked down the halls, talking with his newly found sister. They found Clark's room and found that everyone was still inthere. They all looked at them, waiting for an answer.

"We're related." Freddie said, taking back his seat on the chair.

"Hey, what's wrong with him anyways?" Jordan asked, gesturing towards Clark.

"He passed out because he drank too much. No big deal." He said, shrugging.

"Did that before." Perry and Jordan said at the same time.

Jordan starred at him. "Did that more!" she said. Perry rolled his eyes.

"How mature, Jordan." He said. He looked back at Freddie. "Don't let her eat you."

He handed Jordan Jack, and walked out of the room. Jordan rolled her eyes.

"He your boyfriend?" Freddie asked, leaning back on the bed.

"Ex-husband, I guess you could say that he's my boyfriend. Never really thought about that….." Jordan said. She set Jack down on the ground. "Man check, Jack! Go to daddy!"

At the moment Jack ran out of the room, and down the hall. Jordan looked up, and counted silently to herself. 1….2….3…. she mouthed. At the end of 3, she heard Perry drop to the ground, and start yelling. "Jordan!"

"Good boy!" Jordan said, picking up Jack as he got back. "See ya later. Got to go see how Jenny's doin with that weird new sitter."

"I wanna come!" Freddie said, following her out.

**So, there's chappie numero uno. Just think, if you don't review, you are a sinner! Duh, duh duh! That's what Laverne would say! Lol, anyways, review!**

**-TheWorld**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story takes place at the end of season 7-season 8 or 9. Wanted to let you guys know! And I just read that other chappie, it wasn't that good, I need to get these characters more IC in my stories. So, I really, really, tried in the chapter! Hope you like!**

**RandR**

* * *

Freddie POV_

Have you ever felt so excited that you can't even show how you feel? That's how I feel. I'm meeting my other half-sister, Danni.

Clark was out of the hospital, and was waiting in Jordan's apartment for Danni with me. Jordan was out to go pick her up from the airport.

We were watching Jennifer Dylan, and it was no walk in the park. How does Jordan put up with this monster? She's like a baby Jordan! Poor Perry.

**Reg. POV_**

Jennifer hiccupped, then started crying again. Clark rolled his eyes and picked up the baby.

_God, when is she gonna get back?! _He screamed in his head. Freddie looked at him. And walked over to his brother to pick up the baby.

"Thank. You. I'm not good with kids." He said. Freddie's dark brown hair flopped upwards as he went to hear what Clark had said.

"I love babies. Not kids though. Jack's OK, but anything older, I can not handle. Don't know why," he thought out loud.

**

* * *

**

**Part 2: Reg. POV_**

Addrina Chelsea Mishapple stood in the airport parking lot alone. She had no idea where she was going to go, and what she planned on doing wherever she went.

The 22 year old girl had escaped from her college life, and left being 2 weeks pregnant. Out of fear of her parents, she had run away from the school.

Her purse dug into her shoulder as she looked back up into the sky. It was about to rain, and her car was the only shelter she had. Unless she went inside the airport quickly, with all the people starring at her. She decided to pick the car. So she put her purse in the driver's seat, and waited till a drop of water came dropping onto her black head of hair.

Her black mini skirt and dark blue tank top didn't help keep her warm. She shivered as a breeze blew past her. She sat on top of her blue beetle hood, and waited for the sky to pour rain out of its gray, puffy, clouds.

Her boyfriend would've come along with her, but he was to into his school work to even care that she was pregnant. Nobody cared except her. Her and her dog, Nelly, that is. Nelly had a seat in the passenger side of the car, and was sleeping at this very moment. Addy looked back at her 2 year old pug puppy. She sighed.

Then, all of a sudden, a Porsche loudly drove into the spot beside her. A woman stepped out, and went to the back seat to let a little boy out of the back. The woman saw Addy starring at her. She raised her eyes rows.

"What?" she asked, coming up to her. The small boy stood next to her.

She shrugged, "Nothing."

The woman looked confused when she looked at Addrina's face for a couple seconds. Addy's pointy like nose stuck out when she crossed her arms. When the woman picked up the little boy and hung him on her side, she spoke again.

"How old are you?" she asked Addrina. Addy seemed confused, but told her.

"22. Why?" she questioned, unfolding her arms. The woman looked Addy straight in the eyes.

"Are you adopted?"

The dreaded question that she hated answering. Yes, she was adopted, but that's part of her identity that she hated.

"Yeah. And why do you keep asking these questions? I don't even know you," Addrina said.

"1 more question. K? Calm down." She said, "Do you know who your real parents are?"

Addy looked down, crossing back her arms. She looked back up. "Yeah. My mom at least."

"What's her name then?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Hey! You said that was your last question! What are you? A stalker?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Jordan Sullivan! God! There, are you hap….." she stopped when she saw the look on her face. Addy turned her head in confusion. She turned the boy she was holding toward Addison, and then said.

"Meet your brother."

* * *

**How'd you like? It was like, 2 and a half pages. Phew. I spent like, a whole 3 days trying to get this perfect. Reviews make me happy! And this by the way is the last story I'm updating till after new years. My brain needs a rest. Hehe. Anywho, I might make 1 or 2 songfics or oneshots, but that's about it!**

**Happy Holidayz!**

**-TheWorld**


End file.
